treebornmcfandomcom-20200215-history
ElvenEmpire
Elven Empire Creation The Elven Empire was created during the waning days of GodSquad. It was created by Aratic, who became Emperor. His friend Kitten was appointed to Vice Highlord, who helped run the ElvenEmpire. The ElvenEmpire became powerful when they united the elves of Treeborn and destroyed the GodSquad stronghold in the End. Politics Political Heiarchy The Elvern Empire is one of the greatest superpowers on Treeborn. Emperor: Aratic Empress: Rosa Prince/Princess: Fluffy,Harry,Zoe HighLord: Fluffy Vice HighLord: Kitten Duke/Duchess: Pepper,Nigel (Every Major City founder will get Duke) (Every City founder will get Count) (Every Town founder will get Lord) Field Marshal Aratic Vice Field Marshal Rosa General Fluffy,General Aratic,General Rosa,General Harry Colonel Kitten(1st Regiment),Colonel Pepper(2nd Regiment) Captain CreeperKing(1st Regiment,1st Company),Captain Ghostlock(1st Regiment,2nd Company) Officer Zhuxiong(1st Regiment,1st Company),Officer CosmicDaimon(1st Regiment,1st Company)Officer Muumintrollet(1st Regiment,2nd Company) "As posted by Vice Highlord Kitten Royalty The chain of elves who became the emperor of the ElvenEmpire usually was born into the "Royal Elves." A group of extremiest High Elves, Kitten was one of the High Elf leaders Destruction of the Empire During the Siege of Elf City, the first ElvenEmpire was brought to an end when GS and orc allies invaded and conquered the elf city. The first emperor, Aratic was killed, and Rosabella, the empress, went into permanent exile. Notable Leaders Emperor Aratic Aratic 123 was born to Shayle and Fandal Tutree on 56 BSE. He was born on the night of the eclipse, a legend in the elves proclaiming the child would be a great leader. Aratic would go on to save the elves from destruction and create the first ElvenEmpire. He later married Rosabella, a noble woman. Empress Rosabella Rosabella was the husband of Aratic, taking the throne for a short time after her husband death before being exiled by GS 2.0. King Harry Harry BlockHead was the late younger brother of Aratic, born in 40 BSE briefly taking the throne as the gap grew bigger in the ElvenEmpire after Aratics Death. He later briefly took the throne again in 10 ASE Emperor Party Party Daniel was the son of Aratic and Rosabella, born in 25 BSE. He took the throne after being the only ever Elven leader to be voted in. He was voted in after a time of bloodshed as multiple ElvenWarlords sought to take the throne after the destruction of the ElvenEmpire during the Siege of Elf City. Party later married the Dark Elf Princess, Zoe, bringing peace between the two groups of elves Empress Zoe Zoe became Empress of the entire elvenempire after her husband died to assassins from The Black Hand. This brought about the destruction of the second elvenempire, as the city was attacked by kitten, assassins, and the dwarves. Zoe now in exile, forced to flee. King Jaffieh John Jaffieh, Former leader of GS, GS 2.0, Dark Empire, among other, born during the reign of Scazzum, who brought about the destruction of the first elvenempire, married Zoe and became King and created the 3rd ElvenEmpire, as well as the ElvenAllies. Behind the Scenes Looking for someone who was in ElvenEmpire to edit the history of it as since Jhgfsa, myself, used to be an enemy, I don't know much. Looking for someone to answer my questions and edit the history, dont care even if its kitten, as long as the information is true.